A switched-mode power supply (SMPS), or a “switching” power supply, can include a power stage circuit and a control circuit. When there is an input voltage, the control circuit can consider internal parameters and external load changes, and may regulate the on/off times of the switch system in the power stage circuit. In this way, the output voltage and/or the output current of the switching power supply can be maintained as substantially constant. Therefore, the selection and design of the particular control circuitry and approach is very important to the overall performance of the switching power supply. Thus, using different detection signals and/or control circuits can result in different control effects on power supply performance.